How i met my brother
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: sekilas bagaimana diriku, bisa bertemu dan akhirnya menjalin ikatan keluarga denganmu dan yang lain.


**How i met my brother..**

Sekedar fic buat ceritain gimana kedua pirang ini bertemu. Enjoy. Sorry kalau tak bagus dan aneh.

.

.

* * *

Someone's POV

Latihan rutin ini akhirnya selesai dan diakhiri dengan beberapa saints beserta calon lainnya duduk kelelahan dan juga sudah mulai petang. Kulihat ada 2 orang yang lumayan asing(meski kami para gadis memakai topeng.)

Aku menghampiri mereka dan untungnya mereka mau membalas sapaanku. Sapaan itu menjadi obrolan ringan. Sudah jarang pulau ini kedatangan saint. Hanya orang terpilih yang bisa berlatih disini.

"Henna-sama! Aku bawakan air minum!"

Suara melengking langsung muncul selagi aku berbicara pada mereka. Ternyata itu pelayanku, Aoi. Kedua gadis yang bersamaku agak heran karena aku dipanggil dengan surfiks '-sama'. Nggak normal bagi seorang saint pakai embel-embel '-sama'. Tapi mereka memang belum tahu aku ini siapa.

"Ja-jangan panggil embel '-sama', Aoi-chan!" tegurku agak ber-blush meski wajahku tertutup oleh topeng.

Aoi malah tak peduli dan tetap tersenyum manis. Aku balas senyumannya dan menerima sebotol air yang disodorkan padaku.

Tetapi bukan malah meminum air itu, aku menawarkannya ke 2 gadis itu. Latihan tadi lumayan sulit. apalagi mereka anak baru. "Ini, minumlah." Aku kembali menyodorkan botol ke kedua yang tadi.

Mereka tampak ragu, tapi setelah didesak akhirnya mereka mau juga. Aoi menatapku heran. Bertanya kenapa aku malah memberi air itu bukannya meminumnya. Aku menjawab dengan senyum khasku(meski masih ketutup topengku) dan dia langsung mengerti. Itu kebiasaanku.

Oya, tentang pelayanku? Dia masih kecil, tapi aku yang menyelamatkannya dari monster aneh. Orang tuanya terbunuh dan aku membawanya tinggal bersamaku. Umurnya masih 7 tahun, tapi dia rajin sekali. Dia mudah akrab dan bisa dibilang polos.

meskipun umurnya masih muda, aku sudah melatihnya sejak usianya 5 tahun. yah setidaknya jaga-jaga untuk hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Chih, lihat si nyonya putri. Sok akrab dengan calon-calon itu."

"Palingan dijauhi. Masih 10 tahun tapi sok jadi pemimpin pulau ini aja."

"Paling anehnya, rumornya dia reikarnasi seorang malaikat. Yang benar deh."

"Ha? Masa? Anak sial macam dia aja harusnya gak layak jadi saint."

"Uda deh, pergi yuk. Nanti kita malah ketularan sial anak haram itu."

Aku mendengar bisikan itu. Jelas-jelas itu ditujukan padaku. Kedua gadis calon saint itu jadi agak jengkel, apalagi Aoi yang selalu mendengar omongan itu.

"Grr, lihat saja! akan kuhajar mereka! Sok kuat padahal belum meraih cloth mereka! Henna-sama sendiri sudah meraih cloth angelic dove!"

"APPAAA?!"

Jeritan salah satu calon hampir membuat telingaku tuli. Mau tahu alasannya kenapa? Ini alasannya..

"I..Itukan cloth yang paling berharga di pulau ini! Lahir dari cosmo Athena dan darah para archangel!" yah, tebakannya memang benar sih.

"Cloth mistis itu?! Tapi kalau kau pemakai cloth itu.. berarti.."

"Ahaha, iya. Aku memang pemimpin pulau ini. Kalian baru mulai berlatih jadi tentu kalian belum tahu apapun." Aku tertawa canggung, sedangkan mereka sepertinya uda mau jawdrop.

"Oya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Henna, umurku 10 tahun. Ini Aoi, dia 7 tahun." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan disambut jabatan ramah mereka.

"Aku Lussie, umurku 15 tahun. Aku dari London."

"Aku Liu, umurku 13 tahun. Asalku Beijing." (Duh, beragam asalnya yah?)

"Kalau Henna, dari mana asalnya?" tanya Lussie.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Em, aku kalo gak salah aku lahir di pulau ini. Maklum, aku memang aneh sampai gak tahu lahir dimana." candaku.

Lussie, Liu dan Aoi terkekeh. Setelah sadar, ternyata langit sudah mulai gelap. Lussie dan Liu minta izin pamit kembali. Aku dan Aoi juga harus kembali ke istana. Sebelum...

"HENNA-SAMA! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

Err.. Itu pelayanku yang lain, Niel. Pemuda berumur 24 tahun dan bermahkotakan surai keperakan. Masalah ini-itu lumayan jago, tapi kalau sudah nyangkut aku yang keseringan pulang telat. Teriakan kuntilanak(?) takkan tertandingi.

"Ada luka? Lecet? Pegal? Patah tulang? Patah hati(lho?)"

Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkannya menengok keadaan tubuhku yang **JELAS-JELAS GAK KENAPA-NAPA.** Daripada dia sedih? Aku tahu kok gimana perasaannya. Wajar dia khawatir.

"Niel-san, aku tadi telat karena ngobrol dengan calon baru. Segitu aja sudah panik." Ujarku.

"Calon saint ya? Wah, sudah 4 tahun kita tak kedatangan calon lain." Gumamnya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lalu masuk ke ruang tidurku. Sebuah cloth box dengan ukiran gambar merpati terletak diatas meja kecil. Cloth yang baru kuraih sebulan yang lalu. Aku sedikit penasaran seperti apa wujud cloth ini, tapi niat untuk membukanya kuurungkan.

Tiba-tiba aku langsung punya ide. Aku sebenarnya tak tahu dimana aku lahir, tetapi kami selalu menyimpan file dari tiap saint yang berlatih dipulau ini. Akhirnya aku menyelinap ke ruang file dan mencari berkas dengan namaku.

"Hmm.. huruf H.. Huruf H.. ah! Ini dia!" gumamku. "Hmm.. Hah?! Aku dari India?! Keren! Panti asuhan st. Michael? Nama yang agak gak lazim di India tapi ya udahlah."

Ide lain langsung melintas di benakku. Aku lari ke kamarku, dan mengemas baju-baju serta keperluanku yang lain. Aku harus tidur cepat. Besok aku akan pergi lagipula.

Keesokannya, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa potong baju serta clothku yang wajib kubawa. Aoi dan Niel tampak cemas karena takut aku kenapa-napa. Aku pergi ke India mendadak, wajib saja mereka aku tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. Kalian imut kalau pakai muka itu. Lagipula, aku hanya pergi sebentar." Aku menenangkan kedua pelayanku.

"Tapi apa Henna-sama yakin panti asuhan yang akan dituju berada di India?" tanya Aoi.

"Aoi benar! Jangan-jangan isi file itu palsu!" seru Niel.

"Tidak, file itu tak mungkin bohong karena Baa-chan yang mengisinya. Menurut fileku, aku sewaktu bayi diambil dari India dan dibawa kemari. Bahkan Baa-chan sendiri yang mengutus orang yang menjemputku." Jawabku.

Niel malah tetap ragu. "Tapi kan Baa-san suka lupa-lupa! Yah.. Mungkin sih..". Aku dan Aoi bergubrak ria.

"Tenang saja. nenek tua ini tak mungkin lupa begitu saja."

Aku membalikkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang nenek tua yang paling kuhormati. Dulu dialah pemimpin pulau ini tapi jabatan itu turun ke aku sejak pewaris cloth itu sudah ditemukan.

"Baa-chan!" sorakku riang, langsung memeluknya.

"Heheh. Kau masih saja riang seperti biasanya. Pastikan kau baik-baik saja ya." Nasehat Baa-chan.

Aku mengangguk, lalu menyalam dan mencium tangannya. Setelah itu aku langsung mulai. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk melihat lihat sekitar pulau serta tempat latihan semalam. Angin hari ini terasa segar. Aku tak memakai topengku kali ini. Pengap rasanya kalau nempel sama topeng itu.

Biasanya kalau seorang pemimpin lewat, orang disekitar akan menyapa atau hormat. Tapi aku beda. Hanya sedikit yang mempercayaiku, selebihnya mereka masih menginginkan kepergianku bahkan kemusnahanku. Menyakitkan memang tapi apa boleh buat?

"Ah, Henna-sama? Anda mau kemana?"

Sapaan dari seorang wanita, salah satu dari sedikit yang sudah menerimaku. Yah, lebih baik dari semuanya membenciku.

"Ah, Serah-san! Aku hanya mengecek panti asuhanku dulu. Toh entar aku kembali lagi kok." Ujarku riang.

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, pastikan dirimu tak terseret dalam masalah ya!" dia memencet hidungku, aku tertawa kecil lalu pamit pergi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat latihan dan para gadis itu sudah kembali latihan. Semangat seperti biasanya. dan juga kedua teman baruku.

"Hei, Lussie-san! Liu-san!" panggilku.

Keduanya menatapku heran. Maklum semalam wajahku ditutupi topeng. "Aku Henna lho." Sahutku geli.

Mereka balas tertawa lalu menghampiriku. Kami berbincang ringan untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai 3 gadis mendatangi kami. Lebih tepatnya nama mereka Anju, Yuko, dan May.

"Heh! Anak haram, berani amat elo gak pakai topeng!" tukas Anju

"Chih, wajar. Dia kan anak sial. Matanya aja sebelah merah. Mau pamer kesialan ya?!" May menarik rambutku. Aku memang mau berontak tapi kubiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

"Kalo gak bisa taat peraturan, mending jangan jadi saint! Hina kali kau!" sindir Yuko.

Kulihat Lussie dan Liu sudah ingin meninju mereka, tapi aku memicing kearah mereka dan menggeleng kecil. Mereka sontak mundur, meski sudah emosi.

"Eh, si anak haram bawa-bawa cloth! Uda pamer muka, pamer cloth lagi!" Yuko mendorongku. Kalau aku tak menjaga keseimbangan, bisa-bisa aku langsung terjembab.

"Ittai.." lirihku. "Maaf kalau aku muncul. Aku hanya ingin pamit dengan Lussie-san dan Liu-san." Aku menunjuk kedua kawanku.

"Oh, dua pendatang baru ya? Sekedar info, sekali dekat sama anak ini lo bakal digentayangi kesialan." Sahut May sambil mendekati mereka.

"Sebenarnya sih, kayaknya kami sudah sial tuh." ujar Liu. Aku sempat terkejut, tapi tak lagi. "Sial karena kami sudah nahan jengkel. Jengkel ke kalian bertiga para sampah!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Yuko pasang ancang-ancang.

"Mentang mentang kalian sudah lama disini, kalian malah unjuk kehebatan yang gak seberapa. memangnya kenapa tentang topeng? memang pengap kok. lagian dia pemimpin disini, malahan seharusnya pemimpin memang tak pakai topeng. lagian emangnya kalian sirik sama mukanya Henna-chan? Palingan muka kalian juga enggak seberapa tuh." sindir Lussie.

"Oya?! Lihat saja wajah kami!" ketiganya membuka topeng mereka, tapi malahan..

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang melanggar peraturan?" tanya Liu.

Ketiganya baru sadar kalau mereka sudah menunjukkan wajah mereka. Kebetulan beberapa saint laki-laki lewat. Saint laki-laki itu tampak terkejut lalu saling membisikkan sesuatu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk tentang mereka bertiga.

Yah, pulau ini terkadang mau terlalu terikat peraturan. Tapi entah kenapa untuk pemimpinnya selalu diberikan pengecualian, meski aku rada gak setuju juga.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa buka topeng sekali-kali." Hiburku, meski ketiganya tetap merasa malu sekaligus marah.

Aku pamit kepada kedua kawanku dan langsung pergi. Setelah cukup jauh, aku langsung berteleportasi ke India. Tentu saja aku berteleportasi. Di pulau terpencil ini, mana ada yang bisa mengantar orang keluar. Jadi bisa dibilang teleportasi itu seperti kewajiban.

Saat aku sampai, aku berada di sebuah desa. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, orang-orang jarang melihat anak yang memiliki warna mata berbeda jadi terpaksa kupasang topeng ini lagi. Setelah aku menanyakan arah ke beberapa orang, akhirnya aku sampai juga.

"Eer.. Permisi?" panggilku pelan, sambil mengetuk pintu.

Seorang wanita tua membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum ramah padaku. "Selamat siang, nak. Ada perlu apa ya? Tapi, silahkan masuk dulu."

Aku masuk kedalam, dan melihat beberapa anak-anak melihatku dengan penasaran. Tapi sepertinya mereka ramah juga.

"Maafkan saya kalau saya mengganggu. Tapi saya disini untuk.. emm, berkunjung ke rumah lama." Ujarku.

Wanita itu tampak heran. "Rumah lama?"

"Apakah anda kenal seorang bayi yang dibawa pergi ke pure island 8 tahun lalu?" Dia mengangguk pelan. "Err, percayakah anda kalau bayi itu saya sendiri?" sahutku.

Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri dan memelukku agak erat. "Astaga! Nak Henna?! Ini benar-benar dirimu?!"

Jujur saja, aku hampir menangis. Jarang ada orang yang merindukanku, yah kecuali Niel yang terlalu protektif padaku. Anak-anak tadi mendekat dan mereka juga makin penasaran.

"Kalian ingat bayi yang ibu ceritakan pada kalian. Inilah orangnya." Ibu itu tampak bangga memperkenalkanku.

"Hebaat! Jadi dia saint yang kami dengar ya?" tanya seorang anak kecil, dia mendekat padaku.

"Yaah, kakak ini pakai topeng!" keluh seorang bocah.

"Bisakah kami melihat wajahmu?" pinta anak lain.

Aku terdiam sejenak, tapi mereka masih anak-anak. Tapi aku juga takut diejek karena kurang normal, tapi apa salahnya kalau dia memang ingin melihat. Kubuka topengku dan aku sudah agak menduga mereka setidaknya menjauh dariku dan sebagainya. Ternyata hal lain terjadi.

"Wuaah! Cerita ibu benar! Matanya memang unik!"

Aku menatapnya dengan heran dan tersenyum sedikit. "meskipun warna mataku agak lain, tapi rumornya kalau warna mata merah sebelah, maka anak itu anak setan, pembawa sial."

Tapi mereka malah tertawa. "Kakak kok percaya gituan sih? Kalo kakak anak setan, pasti uda ada tanduk sama sayap gitu."

Aku tertawa dengan opini seorang bocah pirang. "Begitu ya? Ahahahaha.". yah pemikiran polos bocah itu memang sukses menghiburku.

Aku senang dan bisa betah dalam beberapa jam. Anak-anak disana senang sekali kalau aku datang. Seakan mereka tak menginginkanku pergi. Sayang aku hanya punya waktu seminggu.

2 hari sebelum kepulanganku, aku sedang bersiap untuk mengajak anak-anak belanja keperluan mereka ketika ketukan kuat terdengar didepan pintu. Anehnya ibu penjaga panti ini tampak takut untuk membuka pintu itu. Sampai pintu itu ditendang dan ibu terjatuh. (Oya, aku memangilnya ibu karena dia dulu yang merawatku.)

"Ibu!" seruku dan anak-anak lainnya. masuklah seorang pria berbadan besar, anak-anak itu juga takut. Tapi aku? Aku sudah men-deathglare-nya.

"Kau sudah melewati batas waktu untuk pelunasan hutangmu! Aku tak mau tahu dimana kalian tidur malam ini, kalian harus keluar dari rumah ini!" bentaknya. Kudengar nada kesenangan tersirat di bentakan itu.

"Kumohon berikan waktu! Kasihani anak-anak ini." Mohon ibu.

"Cih, aku tak perlu mengasihani makhluk lemah sepertimu!" saat dia bersiap menendang ibu, sebuah pisau buah melesat kearahnya. Untung dia bisa mengelak dan pisau itu menancap di lantai kayu kami.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani itu?!" teriaknya marah.

"Aku." Ujarku singkat. "Makhluk lemah? Dasar gak tahu malu. Datang ke rumah orang, main nendang. Emangnya ibumu gak ngajarin tata krama? Atau kau hanya bayi lahir dari rahim pelacur yang sudah bersama puluhan lelaki murahan?" sindirku, meski terdengar kasar.

"Sialan kau! Kau mau mati?!" dia mengacungkan pedangnya.

Aku mendengus dari hidungku. " Aku? Mati? Sepertinya kau salah, tuan. Malahan akulah yang harus berkata itu." Aku menatap tajam kearahnya. "Apa..Kau mau mati?" aku sengaja tersenyum tipis dan menjilat bibirku. yah, sekedar trik yang diajari Niel-san.

"Grr, serang!" perintahnya kepada bawahan yang ikut serta dengannya. Tapi tak ada guna. Semua bawahannya dalam ilusiku. Setidaknya ilusi itu akan selesai dalam 25 menit dan membuat 5 indra mereka lumpuh selama setidaknya paling cepat seminggu.

"Nah, kau yang akan kunikmati selanjutnya." Aku membuat muka sadis, dia juga makin mundur dan ketakutan terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi sejujurnya aku hanya menggertak, karena mata merahku dia makin tersudut.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, kumohon aku mau selamat! Aku akan memberi waktu aku janji! Biarkan aku pergi!" pintanya.

"Tak perlu memberi waktu. Ini." Aku melepaskan kalung berlianku. Meski rantainya sekedar perak biasa, namun berlian itu bisa dibilang salah satu berlian yang paling indah.

"Ka-Kalungmu, Henna!" Ibu tampak tak rela. Aku tersenyum. "Tak apa. Itu hanya kalung."

"Pakai ini sebagai pelunas hutang mereka. Berapapun hutang mereka, pasti akan lunas dengan berlian itu. Sekarang pergilah, dan jangan lupa rekanmu." Wajahku kembali tersenyum seperti awal.

Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh, tapi melupakan satu hal. "Hei, bagaimana rekanmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku mau jauh dari pembunuh kecil sepertimu!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kutatap para rekannya yang kini pingsan karena ketakutan akan ilusiku. "Jangan khawatir. Akan kuantar kalian." Bisikku.

Akhirnya kuteleport mereka kembali ke rumah mereka. Lelaki itu? Aku menimpakan mimpi buruk, yah tapi tak selamanya. 3 bulan mimpi buruk takkan membunuh bukan? Kecuali kalau dia punya riwayat masalah jantung, yah palingan dia akan sekarat.

Setelah itu, anak-anak dan aku kembali belanja. Aku agak heran. Mereka menyaksikan sisi gelapku yang hampir keluar, tapi mereka malah memujiku dan berkata "Kakak keren!". Anak-anak yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin kemari lagi kapan-kapan.

Sebelum pulang, aku memberikan beberapa kantong emas dan beberapa berlian berharga. Kusuruh gunakan semua itu untuk membiayai anak-anak ini dan memulai usaha baru. Ibu sampai tak berhenti menangis dan memelukku.

Tak sadar, aku ikutan menangis. Akhirnya aku pamit pulang kembali ke Pure island. Juga tak lupa aku berjanji untuk kembali lagi ke India. Sesampai disana, keadaan masih normal. Tak ada masalah, penyusup, pemberontakan dan sebagainya.

"Aoi-chan! Niel-san! Tadaima!" seruku riang, sesampai di istana.

Tak perlu tunggu 1 menit, dalam 3 detik sudah terdengar seruan riang dari kedua pelayanku. Kami langsung asik berpelukan, meski paru-paruku sakit dipeluk terlalu kuat. hari hari berlangsung normal setelah itu. Aku juga masih latihan dengan Liu dan Lussie.

Suatu hari selesai latihan aku bermain dengan Aoi-chan di padang, Niel-san memanggilku. Dengan kabar, ada saint dari sanctuary ingin berpatroli disekitar pulauku. Aku agak heran, karena agak jarang orang mendengar pulau ini. Sanctuary? Bukankah itu tempat mistis yang dipimpin Athena di Yunani.

Aku berjalan kembali ke istana dan ketika hampir mau sampai di ruang tahta, "Henna-sama, kau mau kemana?" Niel memandangku dengan aneh.

"Ya mau ketemu si Saint." Jawabku polos.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah. "Astaga! No way, Henna-sama! Lihat tampangmu! pakaian mu masih pakaian latiham! Kau harus berdandan! Kau bahkan tak memakai headgearmu! Itu kewajiban pemimpin jikalau bertemu orang asing." Niel mendorongku dan mulai memilih beberapa baju dari lemariku.

Pelayan lainnya, termasuk Aoi sibuk menyisir rambutku dan sebagainya. Satu lagi hal yang tak kusuka jadi pemimpin. Terlalu norak. Setelah segala "penyiksaan" itu, aku memakai dress putih dan headgearku. masih lumayan, tadi Aoi-chan hampir membuatku memakai gaun berenda dan berpita kembang. terpikir saja sudah tak sanggup.

Dress putihku hanya dress polos bertali satu . Headgearku hanya sekedar perak yang berhiaskan emas berukir daun zaitun. "Ah, Henna-sama menawan sekali!" puji Aoi.

"Nah, itu lebih cocok! Dia akan senang melamarmu!" seru Niel.

"Hey! Jangan bermimpi deh! Aku ini masih 10 tahun! Se-pu-luh tahun!" dengusku kesal.

Aku mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke ruang tahta. Si saint tampak sedang berdiri dan yang membuatku heran adalah penampilannya. Rambutnya pirang panjang dan bahkan modelnya hampir mirip sepertiku. Kulit kami sama putih. Tapi dia menutup matanya. Apa dia buta?

Akhirnya kedua kaki ini kulangkahkan dan aku duduk di kursi besar itu. Dan itu juga masuk ke daftar kesebalanku sebagai pemimpin. Terlalu mewah. Agak mengejutkan ketika dia langsung berlutut didepanku.

"A..Astaga tuan Saint. Kumohon tak perlu berlutut. Bahkan tuan sendiri lebih tua dariku." Aku tak terbiasa dengan orang asing berlutut didepanku.

"Namun mereka bilang saya harus berlutut. Anda sendiri sang reikarnasi Archangel." Jelasnya.

Aku hampir tak percaya. "Siapa orang yang menyuruh anda berlutut?". Ketika dia menjawab siapa orangnya, aku langsung menatap Niel yang tengah senyum aneh. _'Kenapa sih Niel-san selalu berlebihan?'_

"Tolong jangan percayai dia. dia hanya berlebihan. Nah, apakah alasan tuan dibalik kunjungan ke pulau ini?"

"Saya dalam misi. Saya diperintahkan oleh Pope saya untuk berpatroli. Jaga-jaga ada musuh menyusup. Apakah anda memberi izin?"

Menggelikan. Pulau ini lumayan kecil jadi kalau ada penyusup, para saint atau calon atau bahkan diriku sendiri bisa mengurusnya. Tapi apa juga salahnya. Jaga-jaga mungkin kami kurang peka akan satu musuh.

"Saya mengizinkan anda. Untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya anda pergi dengan salah satu pengawal saya."

Tetapi begitu kulihat kearah mereka, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Kenapa? Mereka sudah gemetaran dan terduduk, seakan seekor binatang buas siap melahap mereka.

"Tadi saya hanya ngobrol dan berbagi filosofi tapi entah kenapa mereka sudah seperti itu." Jelas si Saint.

'_Parah juga nih orang'_ aku sweatdrop seketika. Aku memandang kedua pelayanku dan tampang mereka benar-benar menolak. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku saja yang menjadi temanmu." Ujarku agak malas.

Kemudian aku menyuruh seorang pelayan lainnya untuk menyediakan kamar. "Tak perlu repot. Saya bisa bermeditasi di sungai terdekat." Ujar saint itu.

Aku tak bisa tahan untuk tidak sweatdrop cengo. Bukan karena heran akan kebiasaannya. _'Dia juga suka meditasi ya? Kok sama sepertiku sih?'_ batinku. "Ah, tak sopan kalau membiarkan anda diluar. Lagipula beberapa hari menginap di istana takkan menjadi masalah bukan?"

Bukannya aku ini memaksa, tapi aku sengaja memicing tajam sekaligus menggunakan nada bermakna ganda agar dia tak menolak permintaanku. "Ba-baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah.

Keesokan Harinya..

"Kemana anda akan mulai patroli?" tanyaku. Dia tampak diam sejenak. "Mulai dari mana saja boleh." Jawabnya.

Aku memikirkan lokasi yang lumayan rawan. "Baiklah ikuti aku, tuan.. err..". aku baru ingat kalau aku belum tahu namanya.

"Ah, nama saya Shaka. Maaf untuk tak memperkenalkan diri saya." Ujarnya. _'Shaka ya?'_ batinku. "Nama asli saya Hasegawa Michiyo, tapi panggil aku Henna. Senang bertemu anda." Sahutku.

setelah kusebutkan namaku, Shaka yang tadinya menutup mata entah kenapa menatapku dengan mata terbuka yang agak terkejut. Kalau dia buta, warna matanya pasti lain. Tapi yang kulihat iris biru terang. Dan lagi-lagi dia terkejut lagi dan menutup matanya.

"Kau tidak hancur?" gumamnya agak pelan, tapi masih terdengar olehku.

"Hancur?" tanyaku heran. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu mulai berbicara. "Alasan kenapa aku menutup mata adalah agar menyegel sebagian cosmoku. Aku di Sanctuary dikenal sebagai saint yang paling dekat ke Tuhan karena tingkat cosmoku yang tinggi. Biasanya kalau aku sembarang membuka mata ini, orang yang didekatku bisa saja langsung hancur."

Aku bisu beberapa saat lalu tertawa pelan. "Ternyata begitu. Tapi kenapa Shaka-san sendiri membuka matanya tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Emm, namamu.. agak mirip dengan seorang yang pernah kuselamatkan." Jawaban singkat. Tapi mendengar nadanya yang agak sedih, aku memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apapun lagi dan menuntun jalan.

Akhirnya hari sudah mulai sore dan kami baru menjalani setengah dari pulau ini. Selagi berjalan, kami juga bertukar cerita. Dan untuk 2 hari kedepan, kami melakukan hal yang sama. Jujurnya saja, tampangnya mengatakan dia seperti orang yang dingin. Tapi dia ramah juga.

Yang paling mengundang penasaranku kepadanya sebenarnya bukan matanya maupun cosmonya. Tapi penampilannya benar-benar nyaris kembar sepertiku. Tapi palingan itu hanya kebetulan, tapi kenapa aku juga merasa aneh dekatnya? Tapi aku hanya menyimpan pertanyaan itu dibenakku.

Ketika misinya selesai, dia kembali ke Sanctuary. Tapi itu bukan berarti kami tetap diam saja. kami terkadang saling kirim surat. Caranya? Bukan dengan merpati dan sebagainya, tapi dengan menteleportasi surat itu. Kemampuan ini memang sangat menguntungkanku. apalagi dia juga terampil dalam teleportasi.

Dua tahun berlalu seperti angin semilir bertiup. Fisikku juga sudah berubah, seperti tinggi dan suaraku. Err, mungkin dadaku yang paling membingungkan Aoi dan Niel. Dari dulunya yang super rata(?) jadi lumayan.. ehm.. yah begitulah.

Tepat di ulang tahunku, yang ke-12. Aoi, Niel, Baa-chan dan yang lain mengunjungi dan merayakannya. Tak lupa dengan kedua sahabatku, Lussie dan Liu yang kini sudah meraih cloth silver. Tapi ada kunjungan yang agak tak kuduga.. Tidak, sebenarnya SANGAT tak kuduga.

"Maaf kalau saya baru datang."

Lelaki pirang itu muncul lagi. Shaka tepatnya. "Shaka-san? Ngapain kesini? Repotin amat nanti." Ujarku agak gak enak.

"Yah, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan. Selamat ulang tahun. Juga aku membawa surat dari Grand pope." Dia menyerahkan selembar amplop dengan segel.

Aku menerimanya dengan penuh penasaran. Setelah membacanya, aku melebarkan mataku. "A-Apa ini.. benar-benar dari Grand pope?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya, saya sudah minta izin sepenuhnya padanya dan juga mantan pemimpin pulau ini. Saya diberikan izin untuk mengangkatmu menjadi adikku. Itu kalau kamu memang mau, kalau tak bisa juga tak apa." Ujarnya.

Aku memalingkan mukaku ke arah Baa-chan. "Baa-chan? Serius kan?". Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Tak tahan, aku langsung memeluknya erat. "Huwaaa, Baa-chan!"

Aku kalau bahagia memang mudah menangis, buktinya saat ini aku sudah seperti anak cengeng yang menangis sekencang-kencangnya. "Kalau tak salah, Shaka bilang kau pernah berkata bahwa kau ingin punya kakak seperti dia. jadi hanya ini hadiah yang bisa kuberikan." Ujar Baa-chan.

"Tapi.. siapa yang akan mengambil alih? Tak mungkin Shaka-san yang pindah kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu masih kau. Kami akan tetap melapor dari teleportasi surat, dan kalau ada masalah kami akan memanggilmu." Jelas Niel. "Nah, kapanpun kau mau berangkat. "

Aku tersenyum senang, meski aku tetap tak bisa tahan air mataku agar tidak mengalir. Hadiah yang menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar punya keluarga yang indah disini.

Beberapa minggu setelah perayaan itu, aku akhirnya berangkat juga. Tak lupa pamit lagi pada kedua pelayanku. Bajuku hampir basah dibuat oleh air mata mereka. Baa-chan juga mendukungku. Aku tak lupa menghampiri kedua sahabatku itu. Tapi tahu-tahunya..

"Yah, si anak sial muncul nih." Ejekan May terdengar dari belakangku.

Trio bully langgangan(?) sudah muncul lagi, tak lupa mereka juga sudah meraih cloth silver. "Kau sebenarnya kapan sih turun jabatan? Modal hanya cloth bronze, kami saja silver." Sindir Yuko.

Sebenarnya perkataan mereka benar dan salah. Benar kalau aku hanya bronze saint. Tapi dibalik bronze itu, tingkat cloth ini bisa berubah dan meningkat di saat tertentu.

"Hei! Kalian tak bisa tak mengganggunya untuk sebentar saja?"hardik Liu.

Ketiga silver itu terdiam sejenak. Yah setelah insiden 'buka topeng', Liu dan Lussie pernah mempermalukan mereka. Saat perebutan cloth, Lussie melawan Anju dan Anju kalah telak. Sama dengan Liu melawan Yuko, akhirnya Yuko harus dirawat 3 hari.

May sendiri kalah oleh orang lain. Juga ketiga silver itu, ketika menantang Liu dan Lussie, pasti ketiganya kalah.

"Sudahlah jangan perang. Toh aku memang mau pindah ke Yunani." Ucapan itu membuat mereka tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi sebagai ganti, aku dan Liu yang mengambil alih pulau ini." Sahut Lussie. "Benarkan, Henna?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ternyata kedua ini memang bisa usil kalau menyangkut pembully ku. ketiganya membeku ditempat, aku hanya bisa tahan tawa.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamitku. Aku berjalan setidaknya sampai ke ujung pulau. Tapi yang bikin pemandangan jadi aneh.

"PESAWAT APAAN INI?!" Jeritku heran. Seorang pilot nongol entah dari mana. "Saya atas utusan tuan Niel disuruh mengantar anda ke Athens. Mari berangkat, nyonya Henna."

'_NIEL-SAAN!'_ Di dalam benakku, aku sudah mengantukkan kepalaku ke dinding bata yang ada(?). Tapi tak enak menolak segala perjuangan Niel mencari pesawat, aku akhirnya naik.

Setelah berjam-jam perjalanan bikin mual, akhirnya sampai. Tetapi petaku hilang, ketika bertanya pada orang, mereka malah memberi info tak jelas. Lalu aku bertemu seorang anak, namanya kiki. Usilnya kelewatan banget dan aku juga ketemu seorang pemuda berambut lavender. Dia Mu dan dia guru Kiki.

Tapi karena dia juga gak beda usilnya, aku menonjoknya dan menjambakknya(?) karena emosi. Akhirnya jalan ke Sanctuary ditunjukkan. Sesampai di Kuil virgo, dimana Shaka tinggal. Sebuah pesta penyambutan.

Semua saint 12 kuil berkumpul dan menyambut riuh. Lagi-lagi aku menangis, tapi selebihnya aku menikmati pesta itu. Bahkan ketika berkenalan dengan saint Cancer, Deathmask, meski namanya menurutku agak aneh. Dia memberi saran yang sangat teramat aneh. Tapi katanya itu khas yunani, jadi kuikuti.

Aku menempelkan uang di tiap pojok kuil virgo, aku disuruh keliling 7 kali sambil nyebut 'deathy ganteng', dan yang paling aneh, tapi tetap kuikuti, aku lompat dari atas tiang sebanyak 20 kali dengan kepala yang duluan kena.

Shaka-nii(itu panggilanku padanya) tampak kesal, bahkan persimpangan merah muncul di dahinya. Dia malah mengambil set cat dan menyuruhku tidur. Ketika baru bangun, jelas-jelas kudengar Death-san menjerit dan berteriak tentang topeng, kuil, wajah gantengnya(?) dan Shaka-nii.

Tapi daripada terseret masalah, aku mengabaikannya. Yang penting, hadiah ultah terbaik yang kuterima adalah seorang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi.. Aku masih tak mengerti. Siapa yang pernah diselamatkan Shaka-nii ? katanya nama orang itu mirip denganku. Dan kenapa dia menatapku agak dengan beda dari lainnya. dan yang paling heran.

.

.

Kenapa dia memang mirip denganku?

* * *

Owari

Uwah, maaf jelek. Gak kepikir ide lain, mana ficnya panjang super gaje abal. Tapi, aku harap dinikmati sih..

Henna: Eh, kenapa tuh?

Ketrin: Apa?

Henna: Shaka-nii mirip denganku..

Ketrin: Nanti kamu tau kok.

Henna: Aah! gak seru dah!


End file.
